Mine
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Mickie and Melina love eachother. After a drunken night out they confess their feelings for one another. See how their relationship develops.
1. Chapter1

**Hi ok so um here's my story thing. I doubt it's very good but I used to ship these too so I wrote this. I will be continuing.**

Wow. Melina Perez was fucking perfect. And Mickie James had the biggest crush on her.

Right now they were in a three v three tag match. Mickie, Maria and Alicia Fox against Natalya, Victoria and the one and only Melina.

Mickie watched as Melina threw Maria around as if she was nothing, and was trying her hardest not to smile. Maria managed to make the tag to Mickie, and she climbed inside the ring.

Mickie didn't really want to hurt Melina but she had too.

'Just hit her a few times then do your finisher. You got it Mickie.' She thought to herself.

Melina ran at Mickie and tried to punch her but Mickie reversed and kicked her. She managed to weaken Melina so she could do her finishing move.

Mickie grabbed Melina, moved her hair out of her face and kissed her. She held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it and delivering a round house kick to Melina's face.

Melina fell to the mat and Mickie hooked her leg for the three count. 1! 2! 3! Mickie's team had won! The sound of her music filled the arena as she rolled out of the ring followed by Maria and Alicia.

Natalya and Victoria helped Melina up and Melina stared emotionless at Mickie.

Melina also had a huge crush on Mickie, but she wasn't good with expressing her feelings. Especially after her and Randy broke up.

Mickie looked at Melina and smiled a little before disappearing backstage. She made her way to the locker room and gathered her things and threw them in her bag. She sighed. Why did she have to have such strong feelings for Melina?

She sat down on the bench and brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her hands. This was so fucking painful. To act like she has no feelings. She hates it. She wants to be able to love Melina and to have Melina love her back but she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Micks? What's wrong?"

Mickie didn't look up but she knew it was Melina. She didn't even hear the door open.

"It doesn't matter." Mickie mumbled.

There was silence for a few seconds before she heard Melina turn. Mickie thought she was leaving but she heard the lock click. Well fuck. Now she was locked in the room with the woman she would literally die for. Fucking Melina.

"It does matter Micks. It matters to me. Please don't be sad."

Mickie looked up into Melina's eyes. She felt tears threatening to fall. She felt like she couldn't speak or move.

Melina walked towards Mickie, moving her legs to the cold floor before kneeling in between them. Melina placed her hands on Mickie's thighs and looked up into her eyes.

"Mickie."

Mickie shook her head.

"I'm fine Mel. I'll be okay."

Melina wasn't convinced but she didn't want to upset her friend any further.

"Meet me at my hotel room later then.

We're going out okay?" She smiled at Mickie. "Don't be sad sweetie. Whatever it is I'll help cheer you up."

Mickie nodded her head.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Melina wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay." Melina pulled away and kissed Mickie's cheek.

"See you later Micks." Melina said standing up. She walked towards the door, unlocked it and left.

Mickie paced around her hotel room. Great. Just great. A night with Melina. This could be eventful. Okay it's fine. Just get over yourself Mickie. No. FUCK.

Melina looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself. Maybe if she got Mickie drunk she could find out if Mickie had the same feelings she did. Yup. That was her plan.

Melina heard a knock at her room door and practically sprinted to it thinking it was Mickie. Oh was she wrong. She opened the door with a grin that turned into an expression of anger when she saw Randy.

Randy barged past Melina.

"Hey baby. Wanna quickie?"

He made her skin crawl.

"Get out Randy!" She said through gritted teeth. He walked towards her with a perverted smile on his face.

"Aw baby. Why?" He was such an asshole.

"Because... now get out!" Randy looked Melina up and down which made her want to throw up.

"Because why? Is there someone else? You can't be seeing someone else." Melina glared at him.

"I can do what I want! I can see who I want your not the boss of me!"

Mickie walked down the hall. She got to Melina's room and knocked on the door.

"Mel?"

Melina ran to the door when she heard it. She opened it!

"Mickie!" She smiled and threw her arms around Mickie.

"Hey Melina." Mickie smiled. "And Randy..?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Randy yelled. "Couldn't you see we were busy?!" Melina has really had enough now.

"Don't talk to her like that you piece of shit! Get the fuck out and leave us alone!" Melina turned to Mickie. "Micks are you okay?" Mickie nodded.

"Oh my god. You guys are together." Randy said. He seemed disgusted.

"Get out Randy!" Melina shouted at him.

Mickie smiled a little.

"How about this. You both kiss and then I'll leave you alone." Melina rolled her eyes at him.

"Just leave u-" before Melina could finish Mickie turned her round to face her. She cupped Melina's cheek and pulled her in and kissed her. Melina rested one of her hands on Mickie's waist and the other grabbed Mickie's free hand. She kissed back. Obviously. She just didn't like the fact she had to do this under these circumstances.

"Alright then. I'm leaving." Randy turned and walked it slamming the door behind him.

Mickie quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Mel. I'm so sorry." Mickie tried to let go of Melina but she held tightly onto her waist and hand.

"It's fine Mickie. I didn't really mind. Thank you for having my back there." Melina smiled at Mickie who was blushing ten shades of red.

"Anytime." Fuck. Mickie. Did you really say that?

Melina giggled and pulled Mickie out of the door.

"So. Where are we going?" Mickie asked as they got into the elevator.

 **I will continue rr :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **here's chapter 2 I know it's short and not very good.**

Melina wrapped Mickie's arm around her neck and let Mickie lean against her as they stepped into the elevator. Her plan had almost worked. Mickie was completely wasted. Every step they took, Mickie giggled in Melina's ear which sent shivers down her spine. The elevator door closed and Melina managed to get Mickie to stay still. Mickie bit her lip and looked at Melina with a flirtatious tone. It drove Melina wild but she had to keep her cool. Especially because Mickie was drunk. So she just smiled even though she wanted to do way more.

Mickie stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around Melina's neck. She tilted her head a little and smiled. This made it even harder for Melina to keep herself under control. Melina took a inhaled sharply, trying to be discreet but Mickie noticed and leant forward. Mickie lightly brushed her lips against Melina's and quickly stepped back. She still had that flirty grin which made Melina want to pounce on her. Which is exactly what she did.

Melina stepped forward and roughly connected their lips in a frenzied kiss. Mickie tangled her hand in Melina's hair but it was quickly removed by Melina who pushed Mickie into the elevator wall and pinned her hands above her head. Melina glided her tongue against the other woman's bottom lip to gain access which was granted instantly to deepen the kiss. Mickie struggled against Melina's strength. She wanted to touch her but she was restricted.

Shortly after, the elevator door opened and Melina pulled away and let go of Mickie. She helped Mickie back to her room, which took ages for her to unlock the door.

Mickie pulled Melina inside and kissed her quickly.

"Stay with me tonight?" Mickie asked looking at Melina. Melina smiled a little. How could she resist the cute face of Mickie James? So she nodded and moved Mickie towards the bed. Mickie kicked off her heels and smiled at Melina. She smiled back and pulled Mickie's dress up and over her head and threw it to the floor behind her. She quickly looked Mickie over before slowly laying her down on the bed.

Melina sat down on the bed next to Mickie. She really did love this woman and she was sure she loved her back. Mickie sat up and kissed Melina. She grabbed the bottom of Melina's dress and tugged it over her head. Melina quickly pulled away from the kiss once she realised where this was gonna go. She lay Mickie down again and grabbed the blanket. She lay down next to Mickie and wrapped the blanket around them both and cuddled into the woman she was literally in love with.

Mickie didn't want to lay down and sleep though. She wanted Melina. And she wanted her right now. So she climbed onto Melina and straddled her.

"Micks you need to go to sleep." Melina said. She didn't want to go sleep either though. She wanted Mickie just as much as Mickie wanted her. But Mickie was drunk. And Melina didn't want her to do anything she would regret in the morning.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Melina sat

up so Mickie was now straddling her lap.

"I want you. I need you." Mickie kissed her again. Melina rolled over so Mickie was laying on her back and she was hovering above her. She pulled away again.

"I know you do. And I want you too. Just not like this. Your drunk Mickie." She said placing a kiss on Mickie's forehead. She lay down again and Mickie moved closer to Melina, resting her head on Melina's chest. She used her finger to lightly trace patterns on Melina's stomach.

"I'm sorry Mel. But I love you." Mickie whispered. She sounded so vulnerable which made Melina's heart ache.

"I love you too Micks. So much."

Mickie smiled and stopped tracing patterns on Melina. They lay in content silence for a while and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Mickie woke first. She lifted her head off Melina's chest and sat up. She looked at the gorgeous woman sleeping peacefully next to her.

Melina unconsciously turned onto her side facing away from Mickie which made Mickie smile. She made a trail of light butterfly kisses up Melina's arm and to her shoulder. Melina opened her eyes and turned on her back to look at Mickie. Melina smiled.

"Morning beautiful." Mickie said placing a gentle kiss to Melina's forehead.

"Hey." Melina replied. She was really grumpy in the mornings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mickie asked her.

"Mm."

Mickie playfully rolled her eyes as she lay her head in Melina's lap. Melina played with Mickie's hair.

"So I'm guessing your not a morning person then." Mickie said.

"Nope."

Mickie giggled and sat up. She looked at Melina and kissed her, cupping Melina's cheek with her hand.

Melina kissed back then pulled away smiling.

"Ah so your happy now." Mickie said and Melina nodded her head in agreement.

Mickie lay her head back in Melina's lap.

"Micks?"

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

Mickie sighed.

"I don't know." She replied. Melina giggled.

"I think I know." She took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Mickie will you be my girlfriend?" Mickie sat up and placed kisses all over Melina's face making Melina laugh.

"Of course I will." Melina smiled and kissed Mickie quickly.

"But please can we keep it secret Micks? Just for now." Truthfully Melina was scared. She'd never been with another woman before.

"Okay." Mickie nodded her head. She kissed Melina's cheek before getting up and grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Melina smiled and put one of Mickie's hoodies on. She made some coffee and went and sat down on the balcony.

She looked at the view in front of her and smiled. She truly was happy. And it was all thanks to Mickie James.

She sat for a while sipping her coffee, when she heard the sliding door to the balcony open. Mickie stepped outside and sat down next to Melina who looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you." Melina said quietly but loud enough for Mickie to hear.

"For what?" Mickie asked.

"For making me so happy. It's weird."

"Weird?"

"Just shh. Stop asking questions I can't answer."

"Why?" Mickie teased.

"Mickie stop!" Mickie laughed.

"Sorry Mel." She said and kissed Melina's cheek. She took the coffee cup out of Melina's hand and took a sip.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Sharing is caring." Melina playfully rolled her eyes.

"What if I didn't want to share?" Melina asked. Mickie took another sip.

"Too bad because you have to."

"Well can I have my coffee back?" Mickie shook her head.

"No you can't have our coffee back and that's my hoodie." Melina ran her hand

through her hair and looked at Mickie.

"I didn't want to leave you to go back to my room for my clothes. And since sharing is caring this is our hoodie." Mickie smiled at how sweet Melina was being. She put the cup on the table and pulled Melina onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and held her tightly.

Melina buried her face in the crook of Mickie's neck and wrapped her arms around her. Mickie used on of her hands to trace patterns up and down Melina's thigh which made Melina take a sharp breath.

They sat like this for a while, none of them wanted to break the comfortable silence between them. Melina giggled quietly and reached over Mickie to grab the coffee cup. She sipped the remaining coffee and put the cup back down. Mickie laughed a little and looked inside the cup.

"Mel there's none left now!"

"Oops." Melina said as she got off Mickie's lap and walked inside. Mickie shook her head and smiled a little. She stood up and followed Melina inside.

 **thanks for reading so far I will continue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing today?" Mickie asked as she wrapped her arms around Melina's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing. Why?" She replied and turned around to face Mickie. She wrapped her arms around her neck and looked up at her.

"I don't know, just asking." Mickie leaned down and kissed Melina. She kissed back smiling as she slowly moved Mickie towards the bed without her noticing.

Mickie moved her tongue across the other girls bottom lip to gain access which was instantly given, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Melina slowly lay Mickie down on the bed and straddled her. As they continued their kiss, Mickie realised she was on the bottom and she didn't like it. She pulled away from the kiss leaving Melina looking confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Melina asked her facial expression changing to look worried.

"Actually yes. You did." Mickie said flipping them over so she was now on top. "You took my hoodie. And I want it back." She smirked and slowly pulled the hoodie up and over her lovers head, now leaving her in just her underwear.

"That's not fair Mick." Melina said pouting slightly.

"What's not fair?" Mickie replied teasingly.

"Your fully clothed." Melina said blushing shyly. She quickly covered her face. Mickie chuckled and gently grabbed Melina's wrists. She moved her hands away from her and above her head.

"Your so cute." Mickie said softly before pulling her shirt off and throwing it behind her.

"I'm not cute!" Melina said sitting up slightly to lean on her elbows.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Mickie no I'm n-" Before she could finish, Mickie pulled her arms and pinned them above her head, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Mickie ran one of her hands down Melina's toned stomach and pulled away from the kiss to place a gentle kiss to Melina's neck making her whimper quietly.

"Perfection." Mickie said as she ran her hand up Melina's mid-section.

"What?"

"You." Mickie said looking at Melina and smiling. "You are perfect." Hearing this made Melina blush furiously and before she could open her mouth to say anything, lips were on hers again.

Mickie let go of Melina's arms and ran her own hands down Melina's sides. She pulled away from the kiss and slowly moved her hands to the waistband of Melina's underwear. She stopped. A sudden wave of fear came over her. She had no idea what she was doing. She's never done this with another woman before.

"Mick?" Melina looked up at Mickie. Mickie looked back down at her. "Are you okay?" Mickie nodded. Melina wasn't really convinced so she grabbed Mickie's hands and pulled her down into a steamy kiss.

"Are you sure?" Melina asked. Mickie nodded again. "Okay baby. Sorry." Melina pecked Mickie's lips and smiled. She moved Mickie's hands back to the waistband of her underwear, silently telling her to continue. Mickie was about to continue, but there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck!" Mickie said and got off Melina. She gave Melina some clothes and told her to change in the bathroom. Melina nodded her head and quickly kissed Mickie before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

Mickie put her shirt back on and opened the door. It was Victoria.

"Hey Mickie." She said.

"Hey Victoria. What's up?"

"Have you seen Melina?" Mickie sighed.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be a minute. You wanna come in?"

"No, but can you tell her I was looking for her." Victoria said walking away. Mickie rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Mel, it was Victoria. She was looking for you." Mickie said as Melina emerged from the bathroom.

"Shit. I was supposed to go out with her today." Melina sat down on the bed. Mickie laughed a little and sat next to her.

"Are you gonna go or?" Mickie asked as Melina rested her head on her shoulder.

"But that means I have to leave you."

"I'll be okay." Mickie said. Melina lifted her head and kissed Mickie.

"I'll go another day." Mickie nodded and wrapped her arms around Melina. She smiled and snuggled into Mickie pulling her close and holding her tightly.

"Mel I'm not going anywhere." Mickie said laughing slightly.

"What?"

"Your holding me very tight."

Melina didn't loosen her grip on Mickie instead she lay back and pulled Mickie with her. They lay for a while before Mickie broke the silence.

"We have to go to work soon." Melina rolled her eyes.

"But I was comfy like this Micks!" She protested.

"I know, me too but we can do this later." Mickie sat up and kissed the other woman. Melina also sat up and tried to deepen the kiss but Mickie quickly pulled away.

"Melina, come on."

Melina sighed and stood up. She gathered her things. Mickie giggled and did the same. When they were both ready Mickie took Melina's hand and left the room.

RR


	4. Chapter 4

Right now probably wasn't the best time to be doing this. At work of all places.

Mickie had picked Melina up and pinned her to the wall and was kissing a path up her neck. Melina had her legs wrapped tightly around Mickie's waist and her arms around Mickie's neck keeping her really close.

"Mickie." She didn't want to get caught but to Mickie it sounded like Melina wanted more. She attached their lips in a frenzied kiss. Melina moaned at the contact. She wanted to keep this going but she knew it wasn't the best idea. She felt Mickie smirk against her lips and she knew Mickie was about to go further. She quickly pulled away.

"Mickie...What if we get caught?" She said. Mickie pressed her forehead against Melina's.

"I don't care Mel. I want you." Mickie attached their lips again. She felt Melina's legs tighten around her waist. She glided her tongue along the other girls bottom lip, unsure if she would get access. To her surprise, Melina granted the access and deepened their kiss.

Not long after, the locker room door was opened and Victoria and Candice stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mickie and Melina. Mickie pulled away from the kiss and looked at the two girls that were looking at them. Candice quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Well then." Candice said.

"Would never have expected this." Victoria said.

Melina loosened her grip on Mickie, and Mickie put her down. Neither one of them knew how to explain. Melina turned away from them. She was clearly upset.

"Don't tell anyone." Mickie said to the two.

"We won't. Right Victoria?"

"Right." Victoria agreed. Mickie looked at them both.

"I'm serious guys. Mel didn't want anyone to know yet."

"Why not? You guys are cute together." Victoria said. Mickie shrugged. Melina felt her eyes filling up with tears so she stayed facing away from them.

"We promise we won't tell." Candice said.

"Yeah we promise." Victoria assured. "Don't worry Melina. Your secrets safe with us." Candice and Victoria both stood up. They both got what they needed and Victoria unlocked the door and they both walked out closing it behind them. Mickie turned to Melina.

"Mel. Are you okay?" Mickie said.

"I knew we'd get caught!" Melina turned to face Mickie. Mickie pulled Melina into a tight embrace.

"Mickie let me go." Melina tried to get away but the grip around her tightened.

"No. Why can't people know about us Melina?" Mickie said as Melina tried to get away.

"Because..." Melina felt tears falling. Mickie looked at her and wiped her falling tears.

"Don't cry. Why? Please tell me." Mickie sounded so vulnerable.

"I'm scared Mick." Melina admitted quietly. "I'm scared of what people will think of me. I don't want people to judge me for being with another woman." Melina started to cry again.

"Melina. Don't cry baby. Who gives a fuck what they think okay?! I fucking love you!"

"You love me?" Mickie nodded her head.

"Of course I love you."

"Really?" Mickie nodded again and leaned down to quickly kiss Melina.

"I love you too." Melina pulled Mickie into another passionate kiss. Mickie backed her into the wall and ran her hands up Melina's sides. She reached for Melina's hands and pinned them above her head. She removed her lips from her lovers and kissed a path from Melina's jaw to her neck.

Candice's music started playing faintly in the background. Shit. Melina had to go out after. She groaned and Mickie looked up at her confused.

"I have to go out after Candice." Melina rolled her eyes. "The timing is always bad for us." Mickie chuckled lightly.

"I know. But we can find the right time. I promise." Mickie said as she let go of Melina's hands. She opened the door and led Melina out.

"Later?" Melina asked smiling.

"Yes later. Now go. Don't be late out." Melina checked to make sure nobody was around before pulling Mickie into a quick, passionate kiss.

"See you later Mick." She said before walking away. Mickie went back into her locker room to get ready for her match later.

A few hours later.

Melina pulled Mickie into her hotel room and turned to lock the door behind them. Before she could fully turn around, Mickie's lips were on hers and she was being pulled towards the bed. Melina tugged at the bottom of Mickie's top. They were both still in their ring gear. Melina broke the kiss to pull it over Mickie's head and threw it behind her, not caring where t landed. She hungrily attached their lips again and Mickie gently pushed Melina on the bed breaking the kiss once again.

She looked at Melina and shook her head. She tugged at the other girls pants and Melina lifted her hips slightly so Mickie could pull them off. She climbed onto Melina and straddled her reaching down to kiss her before pulling her top up and over her head. She ran her hands down Melina's body before pulling her own pants off and throwing them behind her.

Mickie laced hungry kisses to Melina's neck, moving her hands further down her lovers body. She felt Melina squirm beneath her. Melina inhaled sharply.

"Mickie." She said in a breathy tone. She felt Mickie smirk against her skin. Melina grew impatient, she wasn't going to wait any longer so she grabbed Mickie's hands and moved them lower. Mickie kept her hands on the waistband of Melina's underwear while kissing her way down her lovers body.

She removed her lips from Melina's skin and pulled Melina's underwear down and threw them behind her.

"Mickie can you hurry the fuck up!" Melina said aggressively. She really was impatient.

"You want me to hurry up?" Mickie asked seductively. Melina nodded quickly. Mickie smirked and without warning entered Melina with two fingers. Melina moaned loudly at the contact and pulled Mickie down for a passionate kiss. Mickie slowly thrusted into her and lightly brushed her thumb against Melina's bundle of nerves. Melina moaned into Mickie's mouth while Mickie continued her work.

"Oh... god." Melina let out a guttural moan and tangled her hand in Mickie's hair. Melina knew she was close and Mickie knew it too.

"Mickie...please don't stop." Like she was going to stop anyway. Mickie added another finger and it didn't take long for Melina to go crashing over the edge moaning Mickie's name.

Mickie removed her fingers and kissed her way back up Melina's body placing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Mickie James. I love you." Melina said panting. Mickie chuckled softly.

"I love you too Mel." She kissed Melina again before grabbing a blanket and placing it over them both. Melina grabbed Mickie's arm and lay facing away from Mickie. She wrapped Mickie's arm around her own waist and kept hold of the other girls hand. Mickie smiled at this. She kissed Melina's cheek before laying down and snuggling into her love and falling asleep.

Read and rate I probs will continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I think this is going to be the last chapter. Thanks for reading this though. Read and Rate :)_**

Mickie was the first to wake. She looked down at the woman who was cuddled into her. A small smile graced her lips when Melina stirred slightly and nuzzled against Mickie's chest. Mickie ran her fingers through Melina's hair. She sat up a little bit.

"Mickie..." Melina groaned, her voice laced with sleep. Mickie giggled softly. "Micks stop moving."

"Are you gonna get up?" Mickie asked.

"No." Melina said as she sat up. She turned away from Mickie and lay down on her side. Mickie chuckled.

"Melina. Come on baby...Please."

Melina sat up and faced Mickie. She smiled and lay her head on Mickie's chest again.

"Mel! Come on!" Mickie said.

"What? I'm up. I'm just laying on you, what's the problem with that?" Melina said innocently. Mickie playfully shook her head. Melina lifted her head and placed a playful kiss to the corner of Mickie's mouth. "Love you!" She said before sitting up and disappearing to the bathroom.

Later that day. Backstage.

Mickie stepped out of the locker room and walked down the hall. Out of nowhere, Randy stood in front of her. He walked towards her and pushed her so her back was leaning against the wall.

"Randy what the fuck?!" She tried to get away from him but he pushed her back and pinned his arm by her head. "What do you want asshole?!"

"Shut up." He glared down at her. "You. You think you can just swoop in and take my girl from me. Fine. You do that." Randy placed his other hand on Mickie's waist.

"Get off me." She said. He ignored her and leaned down. "Randy what are you doing? Stop." He ignored her again and roughly pressed his lips to hers capturing her in a forceful kiss. Mickie squirmed beneath him and put her hands on his chest trying to push him away. It didn't work, he was way stronger than her. Tears started rolling down her face. She wanted to get away from him.

"Randy! Mickie?! What the hell?!" It was Melina. She left the locker room. Randy finally pulled away from Mickie and threw Melina an evil smirk. A stray tear fell down Melina's cheek. She turned and ran back to the locker room.

"M-Melina!" Mickie called after her. She was now sobbing. She ran after Melina. "M-Mel?"

"What the hell was that Mickie?! Did you get bored of me after two days?!" Melina yelled through tears.

"N-No No! I wouldn't do that to you! I swear!" Melina looked down but Mickie cupped her cheek and brought her face back up to look at her. "I promise I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't get away from him." Melina shook her head.

"Why would he do that?" Melina asked as she wiped her tears. She reached her hand up to Mickie's face and wiped her tears too.

"I don't know Mel. I love you. I would never hurt you like that." Melina nodded her head and kissed Mickie quickly.

"I love you too." Mickie wrapped her arms around Melina's waist, pulling her into an embrace. Melina ran her hands up Mickie's back. She pulled back a little and kissed Mickie. She gently backed Mickie into a wall. "He's such an asshole." She said as she pulled away from the kiss, leaving Mickie breathless.

"I know." Mickie said. Melina smirked and kissed a path down Mickie's jaw and neck. She bit down on the flesh making Mickie moan quietly and marking her lover before gently sucking the same place.

"There..." Melina began. She ran her finger along the love bite she just created. "Now everybody that sees that..." She kissed Mickie again. "Knows that your." She said in between kisses. "Mine." She crashed her lips against Mickie's again, this time more passionately. Melina ran her tongue along Mickie's bottom lip and access was granted almost instantly. As their tongues dueled, Mickie had somehow managed to turn Melina around so she was against the wall. Once Melina realised, she quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Mickie!" She protested. Mickie rested her hand on the other woman's hip and cupped her cheek with the other one.

"If I'm yours...Then your mine." Mickie said seductively before connecting their lips again.

Back at the hotel.

Candice and Victoria had invited Mickie and Melina over to their hotel room to hang out.

"So..." Victoria began. She looked at Mickie and Melina questioningly. "How long have you both been together?" She asked.

"Victoria don't question them. Let them be." Candice said.

Mickie glances at Melina and she could tell she was nervous. She took Melina's hand in hers and gently kissed her cheek causing Melina to blush.

"Aw! That was cute. And Melina your blushing hun." Candice said with a smile. Mickie smiled.

"W-What? I'm not blushing." Melina denied with a slight stutter. Candice chuckled lightly.

"You are." Mickie said to her. Melina turned to Mickie.

"Well it's not my fault." Melina stated.

"Riiigghttt." Victoria said. Melina shot her a playful glare and held Mickie's hand tightly. Mickie gently pulled Melina to sit on her lap. She wrapped her free hand around her girlfriends waist. Melina instantly calmed down. She smiled a little and played with the ends of Mickie's hair.

"Get a room." Victoria said. Mickie looked at her.

"You want us to leave?" Mickie asked. Victoria shook her head.

"Nah. I was kidding. Do what you want." Victoria said.

"I'm tired so we can leave if you want us to." Melina said.

"You don't have to go." Candice said. "Just ignore Victoria."

"It's okay Candice, we'll go. I'm tired." Melina said standing up and pulling Mickie up with her.

"Melina." Victoria said. Melina looked at her. "Sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't." Melina said walking out of the room. She pulled Mickie with her and went back to her own room. When they were both in the room Melina lay down on the bed.

"Mel?" Mickie lay next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you really?" Melina asked, her voice was laced with vulnerability and fear. Mickie sat up and looked at her. There was sadness present in her eyes.

"Of course I do. Is this about the thing with Randy earlier?" Melina nodded her head. She lay her head in Mickie's lap.

"I just don't get it. Why he would do that. Do you have feelings for him?" Mickie shook her head.

"No! Of course I don't. The only feeling so have are for you Melina! Don't you trust me?" Melina sat up.

"I do trust you Micks! But do you understand how hurt I was to see that, even though I know you don't care about him. I love you Mickie. So fucking much it hurts. I'd literally die for you okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Mickie looked at her in shock. She cupped Melina's cheek.

"It's not what I wanted to hear. But i think I needed to hear it. I love you too. So much it's unnatural. Honestly. It's only been two days and I don't know what I'd do without you." She leaned in and kissed Melina softly.

Melina kissed back. She ran her fingers over the hickey she created on Mickie's neck earlier. She pulled away from the kiss and removed her fingers from Mickie's skin.

"Mine." She whispered.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I was finished but I couldn't help it. I don't know when I'm finishing this.**

Mickie stood on the balcony looking down at the view. She was wearing a large hoodie down to her knees with nothing underneath. She had spent most of the night making love to her girlfriend who was currently still asleep.

She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and turned to see Melina stood with a smile in her underwear. Her eyes widened and she moved forward, pushing Melina back into the hotel room.

"Woah Micks. What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Seriously.

"What if someone saw you wearing practically nothing?" Mickie said to her.

"Oh, shit yeah." Mickie chuckled lightly and ran her hands down her girlfriends body. She smirked as she touched the skin that she had marked the night before.

"Yeah you did that." Melina said. Mickie looked up at her. "And I have to try and cover it all today."

"Sorry babe." Mickie kissed Melina's cheek. Melina giggled.

"Really though, was one mark not enough. So you had to cover my entire body with them." Mickie bit her bottom lip and examined her lovers body again.

"I couldn't help it. I was just trying to show you that your mine." Melina smirked.

"You look so hot right now." Melina pressed her body close to Mickie's. "When you were biting your lip." She gently ran her thumb over Mickie's bottom lip. "That was super hot." Melina whispered into her ear. Mickie inhaled sharply. Melina chuckled softly in her ear. "What's wrong Micks?" She said seductively.

Melina pulled back and caught Mickie's lips in an achingly slow but passionate kiss. She tangled her hand in Mickie's hair and tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Their tongues dueled and Melina turned them around and broke the kiss before pushing Mickie on the bed and straddling her.

She connected their lips again but this time more roughly. She slid her hands up Mickie's body and pulled the hoodie over her head leaving Mickie with nothing on.

"God your so beautiful." Melina whispered in Mickie's ear and watched as Mickie's face turned a bright red. Melina ran her hand down her girlfriends body, stopping at the bottom of Mickie's stomach. Melina kissed her way down to her hand and moved her hand to Mickie's thigh. Mickie closed her eyes as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Melina..."

Melina smirked against Mickie's skin. She could feel heat radiating from Mickie's body.

"Please Melina." Mickie was begging to be touched. Melina smiled a little and leaned down and kissed Mickie passionately. She entered Mickie with two fingers making Mickie moan in her mouth. Melina thrusts in and out of Mickie while she drags her lips down her girlfriends body kissing, nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh.

"Oh god. Mel." Mickie moaned. Melina bit down on the inside of Mickie's thigh and applied pressure to it with her tongue. Mickie tangled her hand in Melina's long curly hair and pulled her back up to kiss her. Melina knew that Mickie was close and she added another finger to thrust in and out of Mickie.

Shortly after, Mickie was sent crashing over the edge moaning Melina's name. Melina pulled her fingers out from Mickie and brought them up to her lips in a suggestive way. She opened her mouth and sucked on Mickie's juices.

Mickie sat up and pulled Melina in for another passionate kiss. Mickie slowly pulled away and looked at Melina with a smile.

"What?" Melina asked innocently.

"Nothing, you just. You taste like me."

"Hm. I wonder why." Melina said playfully. Mickie smiled and kissed Melina's cheek. Melina got of Mickie and lay down next to her. Mickie lay her head on Melina's chest and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I love you." Mickie said quietly.

"I love you too baby." Melina said back. "Can we go to sleep now?" Mickie giggled.

"No. We have work later." Mickie said. Melina sighed.

"I just wanna cuddle with you." Melina said.

"You can cuddle me until we have to go." Mickie said snuggling into her lovers chest. Melina looked down at Mickie and smiled. She truly felt blessed to have Mickie in her life.

At work.

"Hey how's my favourite lesbians?" Victoria said walking into the locker room and seeing Mickie and Melina.

"Victoria!" Candice followed Victoria in.

"What? I was asking a question." Victoria said innocently.

"Yeah, but you can't ask it like that!"

Mickie and Melina looked at them and giggled.

"It's fine Candice." Melina said. "And were fine." She said answering Victoria's question.

"See Candice. It's fine." Candice stuck her tongue out at Victoria and Victoria playfully rolled her eyes. Mickie shook her head. Melina looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you okay Micks?" Mickie nodded her head and gave Melina a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Victoria looked at them both.

"What's going on? I'm not stupid. Somethings going on." Victoria asked.

"Nothing Vic everything's fine." Mickie said.

"Are you sure Mickie?" Candice said and Mickie nodded. "We're here if you need us." Candice and Victoria walked out of the locker room.

"Micks." Melina wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist. "Are you sure your okay? Your worrying me babe." Mickie leaned down and pecked Melina's lips.

"I'm fine, I promise. Stop worrying stress head." She smiled a little. Melina nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Mickie's neck.

"You ready for your match?" Melina asked changing the subject.

"Yup." Mickie smiled. "I'm going out there in a minute. And I'm gonna win." Melina smiled.

"Your gonna kill it. Good luck baby!" Melina kissed Mickie one more time before she left for her match.

 **Read and Rate?**


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria walked into the locker room. Mickie was packing her things up.

"Mickie." Victoria said. Mickie turned around and looked at Victoria.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Vic." Mickie said quietly.

"No. It's not okay. Looookkk. Melina is one of my closest friends and I don't want to upset her by upsetting you. So get your shit together we're going out." Victoria said.

"We are?"

"Yes now hurry up."

Mickie laughed a little and grabbed her things.

"Finally." Victoria said playfully. Mickie rolled her eyes and laughed again. They both left the locker room and walked out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Mickie asked.

"I don't really know. Somewhere quiet though. I can't be bothered with overdramatic bitches today."

"Wow."

A quiet bar in town

"Soooo. Mickie James." Victoria said.

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong with you earlier? Was it because I called you a lesbian?" Victoria asked.

"Well yeah." Mickie said taking a sip of her drink.

"Why? It's true though."

"I know! I know!" Mickie began. "It just never really occurred to me that I was. You know."

"Not really."

Mickie sighed.

"I didn't really realise I was a you know. Until Melina."

"A lesbian?" Victoria questioned.

"Yes!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Ah. Well I knew you were. It was really fucking obvious Mickie."

"It was?" Victoria nodded her head. Mickie laughed a little.

"I'm gonna tell you something Mickie. And if you tell anyone I will personally kill you k?"

"Okay..."

"I may... or may not... like.. Candice..." Victoria said quietly.

"Really? Cool." Mickie took another sip of her drink.

"Mickie! Your supposed to help me with this." Victoria said.

"Get her drunk. Melina did that to me and look where we are."

Victoria ran her hand through her hair. Mickie chuckled.

"Chill Vic."

At the hotel.

Mickie stumbled along the hallway trying to find her room. She unlocked her door and stepped in the room.

"Micks?" Where have you been?" Melina said.

"At a bar with Victoria." Mickie walked forward and wrapped her arms around Melina.

"Okay." She smiled. "Are you drunk?"

"Nopppeee." Melina giggled.

"Yeah you are. Come on, let's get you into bed." Melina led Mickie towards the bed.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go to bed." Mickie whined making Melina giggle again.

"Come on Mickie."

"Will you stay with me? Pleaseeeeee?!" Mickie gave Melina puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will." Melina lay Mickie down and lay next to her. She wrapped the blanket around them. Mickie lay her head on Melina's chest and traced patterns on her stomach. Melina smiled and played with Mickie's hair.

"I loveeeee you Melinaaa!" Melina giggled again.

"I love you too." She said back. "Now go to sleep baby." Mickie wrapped her arms tightly around Melina and closed her eyes. Melina smiled and fell asleep. Mickie lifted her head off her girlfriends chest and quickly kissed her before laying back in the same position. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning

Knock knock knock!

Mickie opened her eyes and lifted her head off Melina's chest, she was still sleeping peacefully. Mickie smiled and rubbed her head. Who would be knocking at the door? Mickie stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to see Victoria with tears filling her eyes.

"I-I need your help." She stuttered.

"Okay one sec." Mickie quickly wrote Melina a note and put in on the pillow next to her. She walked out of the hotel room and took Victoria to her car.

"What's wrong?" Mickie said.

"Well. I kinda told Candice that I like her. And she completely freaked out. Victoria said breaking down in tears. Mickie looked around her car and passed Victoria a tissue.

"I'm sorry Vic." Mickie said. She didn't really know what to say.

"It's not your fault she doesn't like me back. God I just completely ruined my friendship with her.

"It's okay Victoria. If she doesn't like you like that then you'll find someone else that will make you happy." Victoria shook her head.

"I don't want anyone else."

"Maybe she's just scared." Mickie suggested.

"I mean that would explain why she freaked out."

"See maybe she does like you. She's just scared." Victoria nodded.

"Thanks Mickie." Mickie smiled a little.

"No problem."

"Uh. Don't tell anyone about this." She said. "I'm gonna go now. Thanks again."

"Your welcome. Bye Victoria." She said as Victoria got out the car and walked away. Mickie got out of the car and walked back to the hotel room. She went inside and closed the door. She turned and saw Melina pacing around the room.

"Mel?" Mickie said. Melina turned and ran to Mickie. She threw her arms around Mickie's neck and held her tightly. "Mel what's wrong?"

"I thought you left me." She said quietly.

"You didn't see the note I left?" Melina shook her head.

"I didn't know I was supposed to look for a note. You scared me Mickie."

"I'm sorry Mel. I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Mickie said. She kissed Melina's forehead. "I'm actually surprised your awake."

"Well yeah. I felt you were gone and I woke up." Mickie smiled. "I can't sleep without you so don't leave me again"

"I won't, I promise."

Read and Rate?


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I'm finished with this story now, I don't know how to finish and this is decent enough so thanks.**

The women's locker room.

Melina wrapped her arms around Mickie's waist. She placed a gentle kiss to Mickie's neck and Mickie smiled at her. Mickie leaned forwards and captured Melina's lips in a passionate kiss. She backed Melina up into the wall and ran her hands up her girlfriends body.

The door opened and they pulled away from eachother. Candice and Victoria walked in holding hands. Victoria smiled at them.

"Hey." Candice said with a smile. She looked up at Victoria. Victoria quickly pecked Candice's lips.

"Ahh!" Mickie began. "Congrats."

"Wait what?" Melina said. "You guys are?..."

"Together." Candice stated.

"Yup. Thanks for helping me though Mickie." Victoria smiled.

"Your welcome." Mickie said. Melina wrapped her arms around her girlfriends body. Candice and Victoria got ready for their matches and left the locker room.

"Mickie?"

Mickie turned and looked at Melina.

"Can we go on a date or something? We haven't been on one yet." Melina asked. Mickie smiled.

"Aw. Babe your so cute."

"Mickie I only asked you a question."

"Yeah but it was cute, you asked me on a date." Mickie said. She kissed Melina's cheek and walked over to her locker.

"So?"

Mickie giggled.

"Yes Mel. I will go on a date with you." Mickie said and turned. Melina ran to Mickie and jumped on her. Mickie caught her and held her in her arms.

"Woah baby be careful."

"Sorry." Melina kissed Mickie quickly and got ready for her match.

At the beach, after work.

Melina and Mickie walked hand in hand along the moonlit beach. Melina held her hand tightly. She was looking around nervously.

"Mel are you okay?"

"Huh. Yeah. I'm good." Mickie frowned.

"Are you sure? You seem... on edge."

"Everyone's looking at us weird." She said quietly. Mickie sighed and stopped walking, making Melina stop too.

"So? Let them look."

Melina didn't say anything, instead she just looked down.

"Melina."

Melina didn't do anything. Mickie used her index finger to lift Melina's head up. She tucked a strand of hair behind Melina's ear. She got as close to Melina as she could and cupped her cheek.

"Micks what are you doing?"

"Giving them something to look at."

"Wha-" Melina was cut off by Mickie's soft lips against her own. Melina smiled against Mickie's lips and kissed her back. Mickie slowly pulled away but she kept her body close to Melina's. "You know I love you, right?" Melina said.

"I love you too. So much."

Melina giggled quietly and Mickie smiled at her.

"Your adorable you know that?" Melina shook her head.

"No I'm not."

"Nah your beautiful."

Melina blushed and shook her head.

"Don't even try and deny it Mel." Mickie said. She picked Melina up bridal style and sat down in the sand, with Melina sat in between her legs. Melina leaned back against Mickie. She looked at the water and smiled.

"The view is so beautiful."

"I know." Mickie said, she was looking at Melina and smiling. Melina looked at Mickie.

"Micks your not even looking at it."

"Well your a better view." She said innocently. Melina giggled and Mickie leaned down to give her girlfriend an upside down kiss.

"I could stay like this forever." Melina said quietly. Mickie looked down at Melina who was looking at the water. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away but more kept falling. Mickie sniffed and kept trying to wipe her tears.

"Mickie? What's wrong?" Melina sat up.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Well your obviously not. Your crying Micks."

"Melina I'm fine!"

"Wow okay."

"Can we go back to the hotel?"

"Uh sure." Melina stood up. Mickie stood up and walked away from the beach. Melina followed her. "What the actual fuck?" She muttered.

Back at the hotel.

Melina lay in bed. She was really confused about Mickie's change of attitude. Did Mickie not want to be with her anymore? Does Mickie not love her? She was panicking and felt bad about herself.

Mickie came out of the bathroom, she had just been showering. They didn't say anything to eachother. Mickie walked over to the bed and lay down. She put her head on Melina's stomach and snuggled into her. Melina played with Mickie's hair. The pair stayed like this in silence for a while before Mickie spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What's going on Mickie?"

Mickie sighed

"You said at the beach you could stay like that forever. What if you stop loving me? And you don't wanna be with me anymore? I don't want that to happen." She wrapped her arms tightly around Melina. Melina turned on her side to face Mickie. "Hey I was laying on you!"

"Micks." Melina cupped Mickie's cheek. "Do you really think I'd stop loving you? That I'd ever want to leave you? Because I'd never do that. I love you. And your not getting rid of me... like ever."

Mickie smiled.

"I like the sound of that." She said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Melina's lips.

"I love you Mickie."

"I love you too Melina."

 **Thanks for reading my first story thing. RR Thankssss**


End file.
